Angelus' New Beginning
by dadby
Summary: Angelus cares alot for Cordelia in this one, after she's in trouble. No idea where it will go, but ideas are welcome! Let me know mistakes, please. Also rated M for a reason. Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please...I just want people to enjoy my thoughts. This will be dark with deaths. Characters will be OOC
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real BtVS and Angel story lines.

I start new chapters with full names of my characters. I hope this doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Starting Anew

Cordelia Chase grumbled as she looked for the 'special' books Jenny Calendar requested to restore Angel's soul in a dark library. Jenny told her no lights because Principal Snyder, who lives across the street-well field-will come over to see why the library lights were on. _Why am I even helping? I broke up with Xander Harris for a reason...he loves Buffy and Willow more, so why should I be a third wheel to a couple of nerds?_ Cordelia was fuming as she thought of her dweeb ex, and the fact that she can't find the fucking books she needs.

Sighing, she turned and slammed into a flesh wall.

"Oof!" She grunted as she fell back. She looked up to see hazel eyes staring at her, with thick dark brown hair. The man was muscular and tall like Angel. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"Cordelia, it's me," The man said walking forward. She stepped back, scared. "It's me, Mitch,"

"Mitch?" She squinted in the dark. "Why are you here and at this time?"

"I just thought we could talk…about us," He shrugged, looking away.

Cordelia frowned. "There is no us,"

Mitch turned to glare at her. "Right, you dumped me for a dweeb,"

Cordelia's anger flared. _She was not into losers._ "At least he was a gentleman!"

Mitch grabbed Cordelia. "I was if you gave me the chance!"

Cordelia twisted to get out of his grasp. "Yeah, because you're so good at showing it!" She struggled while he simply glared. "Let go of me!"

"Fine," He shrugged and threw her over the railing onto the table in the center of the library.

CRASH.

"Ow, fuck!" Cordelia yelled as she landed hard and broke the table. Her vision swam as her body screamed in pain. _Bruises and concussion tomorrow._ She coughed as she felt fluids trying to come up. She groaned and coughed as she tried to stand.

"I told you, I was the better choice," Mitch told her.

She looked up surprised to see him standing in front of her already. He looked threatening and intimidating. She shivered in fear. _Where's help when you need it?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angelus was angry that the Roman gypsy Jenny Calendar was trying to restore his soul. He was better this way. Less hesitant. So he told his childe and her childe, Drusilla and Spike, that he was going to get rid of a problem right now.

Angelus was seething as he walked to Sunnydale High, knowing she was there. The rest of the gang didn't know what she was doing, since he seen them at Buffy's home. _How dare she use the Thesrula Orb too? That damn thing is effective._ He walked to the school, ready to scare her to leave until he noticed the sign: Enter Those Who Seek Knowledge.

Angelus grinned. _I thirst for knowledge._ He strode in confidently now. He was passing the library when he caught a whiff of fear. He stopped. Someone is in the library, and they were terrified right now. He frowned. He could distinguish the differences, and this one was different…somehow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Where is that girl?" Jenny Calendar wondered as she printed the spell to ensnare Angel's soul. "She had to just get a few books,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, what, you come here to kill me?" Cordelia snapped as she stood.

"No, to show you how much of a mistake you've made," Mitch growled. He watched as she stood, then he jumped at her, making her shriek as they hit the floor. Mitch was on top as he groped for her skirt that she was wearing.

"What are you doing? Get off!" She screamed as she wrestled him. She brought her palm up to his nose.

CRACK.

"Bitch, you broke my nose!" He yelled as he slapped her, snapping her head to the side.

SMACK.

Cordelia cried out. "Stop!" She screamed.

Mitch didn't listen as he wretched her underwear off and tore her blouse open, leaving marks and bruises along the way. Cordelia thrashed, screamed, and cried as she realized what was happening. _I'm being raped! Fuck, someone help me!_ Mitch kissed her roughly as he shoved his fingers in her.

Cordelia gasped at the brutal intrusion. "Augh! Someone help! Jenny!" She screamed as she cried. He was hurting her. Cordelia Chase was a virgin, not a whore like the school thought. "Mitch, stop!" She sobbed.

"Fuck you," He growled as he went farther.

She felt intense pain rack her body and she cried more.

That's when she felt cool air rush on her as Mitch's weight was gone. She opened her heavy lids to see him get thrown into the cage that held some of Rupert Giles' books.

SLAM.

Mitch groaned as he got up to see what happened.

Cordelia felt wetness and knew he did rape her and broke her hymn. She cried softly as the realization came through. But her hero stopped the rest of it.

"I believe she cried for you to stop!" A feral voice growled as the man punched Mitch, knocking him to the side.

"Fuck you, man! She deserves this!" He launched at the man.

"I'm so sure," The voice was sarcastic as he grabbed Mitch and snapped his neck, ending his life.

SNAP. CRACK.

Cordelia stopped crying as her pain intensified, making her groggy. She wanted to see her hero, however. The hero stared at Mitch.

Angelus glared down at the useless human being that tried to rape a girl. No girl deserved that, unless it was done by him. Angelus did have _some_ humanity in him, but for others. "Piece of shit," He muttered.

He then looked to the girl that was lying in the rubble of wood, her clothes torn. Angelus actually felt something tighten in him as he saw this. He felt sick. He could smell her fear, blood, and relief. He walked to her, and her scent became stronger, noticeable.

Cordelia looked up to the man.

"Cordelia?" Angelus was shocked. It was someone he knew. Someone very beautiful and innocent in all this.

"Angelus?" She croaked. She stared through her heavy lids. She was feeling sleepy. _Angelus saved me? Doesn't he like death?_ "Fuck, am I dying?" She asked, fearing the worst.

Angelus felt sympathy. She did not deserve this. He kneeled to her side, his brown eyes softening. "No, you're not," He stroked her cheek, assessing the damage.

"I feel like it,"

He again felt anger, but the man was dead already. "I'm a vampire. I can tell," He assured her.

She smiled. "You're not so bad, you know?"

He chuckled, and it wasn't evil. "Damn, and I was trying to be,"

She laughed softly. "Can you sense anyone else here?"

He hesitated as he listened for heartbeats. There was no one, not even Jenny. She got away. _Shit, there goes that plan._ "No,"

Cordelia frowned. _Did Jenny leave me?_ "Not even Jenny?"

"No," He shook his head.

Cordelia sighed. "Wow, not care much,"

"I can help if you want," Angelus offered the beautiful Vixen. "I can heal you,"

She looked at him. _He is my only option._ "You're my only option, Angelus,"

He nodded and took his coat off and wrapped it around her. "Here, so you don't freeze as I take you to the mansion,"

She nodded and curled into his coat. As she got warm, she fell into darkness finally.

Angelus looked down at the unconscious girl. He'd have to get Drusilla to help her and get her dressed better. He looked down to see the damage, blood, and the boy. "I'll leave it till later,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean, she never returned?" Jenny yelled at the teenagers and Giles. "Did it ever occur to you people she may not be okay?" Jenny was angry. They knew the full proof plan. "My, God, don't let pettiness get in the way!" She stormed out to find the girl. Valentines Day be damned. "If she's dead, it's your fault," She left.

Silence reigned when Jenny left.

"She's right. That was very childish," Giles replied, getting his coat. "I'm going to look for Cordelia. For your sakes, I hope she's alive," He also left the Summers' household.

Joyce Summers walked into her living room. "What was Mr. Giles and Ms. Calendar yelling at you lot for?"

"We didn't bother to wait for Cordelia," Willow answered, ashamed. She ducked her head.

"And why not?"

No one could answer.

Buffy turned to stare at her mother, feeling foolish. She knew the rest of her friends did, even Oz.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Cordelia!" Jenny yelled as she burst through the library doors. She stopped short at the sight that greeted her. "My, God," She whispered. She turned the lights on to see better. Obviously, she forgot all about Snyder.

She walked to the destruction and boy slowly. "Cordelia, are you here?" She was whispering, in case she was hiding.

That's when the library doors opened.

"Jenny, did you find her?" Giles asked as he walked to her. He stopped beside her. "What the hell happened?"

Jenny shook her head. "This was the last known place Cordelia was,"

Giles' eyes widened. "Then, where is she?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Angelus, why on earth did you bring the chit here?" Spike asked as he wheeled himself behind his grandsire. He couldn't believe it when Angelus strolled in with the brunette cheerleader in his arms. She was unconscious. "Is she a snack?"

"No," Angelus retorted. "Dru, get up here!" He yelled.

"What are you calling Dru for?" Spike got a little jealous, thinking Angelus got her for Drusilla.

"Spike…I couldn't just leave her there," Angelus sighed.

Spike was reeled. Angelus saving a human? There's a first. But, why? "Why not?"

Angelus turned to him. His eyes dark and haunted. "She…was broken,"

Spike shuddered. If Angelus didn't like it, it wasn't good. I mean, he wasn't the most feared vampire for no reason. "Is she…dying?"

Angelus shook his head. "No, that's why I'm calling Dru,"

Drusilla then walked into the room gracefully. "Daddy called me?" She eyed the human on the bed, her Daddy's bed.

"Dru, I need you to change her into more comfortable clothes," Angelus told his childe. "I need to clean her and heal her, while you do the…more private area,"

Spike's head snapped to the girl. "She was raped?"

Angelus didn't answer, except got gauzes, crèmes, towels, and bowls of water ready. "She may need stitching," He murmured as got the stitching equipment as well. The vampires always had injuries, so it was natural to have these around.

Drusilla opened the coat and Spike spun away in his wheelchair. The broken body sickened him. "Oooh," Drusilla moaned. "The poor bird," She trilled.

Spike was able to go as far as the garden before the bile in his throat rose and came out freely.

Angelus heard the man and didn't blame him. He turned to look at the girl again. "Okay, Dru, let's get to work," He muttered angrily.

All was heard was them washing, cleaning, and bandaging Cordelia's wounds. Drusilla cleaned Cordelia's private areas, while Angelus looked away respectively. Angelus respected Cordelia. She was brutally honest, beautiful, and compassionate to certain friends. He witnessed her love for her grandmother one day while he followed the women home to the Chase mansion.

_Cordelia had a soft smile while she spoke to the elder Chase. Her hazel eyes were soft and full of love. Even her voice held warmth and love he never heard until then. The elder Chase was the very same to her granddaughter. All she had for Cordelia were love and warmth._

It made Angelus a little sad and he thought of his little sister, Kathy.

"All done," Drusilla sang. "All dressed and better,"

Angelus turned to look. Cordelia looked peaceful as she slept. Drusilla put a blue gown on her and braided her hair. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and stepped back. "She'll be hungry, won't she?"

Drusilla looked at her sire. She can see humanity, but also her Angelus. The dark Vixen made him weak for a reason. "Yes," She sang as she skipped out of the room. "Spike-y, darling," she called as she went to the gardens.

Angelus looked down at the girl. He needed to heal her with his gift. He lied. She was on the verge of death. He pulled her to him, took a deep breath, and made his vampire form. He leaned down slowly, not wanting to do this, but he had to. He can feel her blood…so much he had to taste it. Angel then bit her neck softly, but she woke up gasping in shock. She writhed as he held her down until she calmed down. He knew that was when he drank enough.

He lifted her up to look at her. She eyed him tiredly and lustfully. "I'm sorry," He replied. He grabbed the blade he sued to heal her and slit his throat. "Drink,"

She eyed him, uncertain.

"You have to,"

She couldn't help herself and leaned forwards. She sucked his neck and blood until he pulled her away. She felt woozy and sick.

"That's it. You'll be fine," He whispered and laid her back down. He looked at her and felt his chest tighten slightly. He knew he felt something for her, enough to turn her and keep her. He was sad she never got to live life. She'll probably leave him and hate him forever. _As long as I healed her and kept her alive._

He needed to go clean the library. He grabbed a sketchbook and pencil as he wrote a note in case she woke up, and left it beside her head as he left.

"Spike," He started, but stopped. Spike was standing on his own two feet. He looked at his grandsire.

"I want to kill the bastard that did it," Spike told him. His blue eyes were hateful. Drusilla was moving slowly to unknown music on the side. She was ecstatic her Spike was okay.

"I already did," Angelus told him. "I'm going to go clean my mess. I was going to tell you she may need blood when she wakes,"

"I'll go get it," Spike left before anything else can be said.

"Okay…" Angelus was surprised. Spike was never moody. He turned to his childe. "Dru, watch her. I'll be back soon,"

Drusilla sang as she danced upstairs.

Angelus watched her go and left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"My, goodness, this boy is heavy," Jenny grunted as her and Giles tried moving the boy to the library doors. They were going to take him to the morgue and leave him there.

They had already gathered the table in one pile and cleaned the blood. Of course, they both got sick as they wondered if this was Cordelia's blood. There was some blood by the cage and on the boy's face.

"I know," Giles grunted. "If only Angel was here,"

"Actually, it's Angelus," A male voice said, sounding amused.

They both looked up to see him standing at the library doors.

"And here I am," He grinned as he strode forward.

Giles and Jenny paled. Here was the evil vampire now. Jenny shot Giles a glare. _Damn your wishing!_

"Oh, don't fear," Angelus grinned. "I ain't here for you…even if you do have the orb,"

Jenny paled even more. _He knows what I'm doing and yet here I stand._

Angelus looked around the library and his grin faded. He looked at the boy at their feet. "Who cleaned up?"

"Wait, you did this?" Giles asked. He was bewildered. _Why would Angelus make a mess like this?_

"No, I just killed the boy," Angelus answered.

"Well, you are known for your honesty," Giles replied dryly.

_Just like Cordelia._ Angelus thought.

"Why?" Jenny asked. She was curious.

"He raped and beat Cordelia,"

Giles and Jenny gasped.

"He did _what_?" Jenny asked.

Angelus looked at her. "I saved Cordelia because she didn't deserve it. So I killed him after he raped her…with his fingers," He shrugged. His eyes hardened as he stared at the dead boy. "Mind if I take my property?" He gestured to the boy.

"By all means," Giles was relieved. Angelus helped Cordelia…although she got hurt first. "Where is she?"

"Safe," Angelus answered as he hefted the boy over his shoulder. "And healing,"

Giles and Jenny were shell shocked again. He wasn't killing them, he saved Cordelia, and now he healed her? _What's going on?_ They both thought.

"Where?" Jenny asked this time. She was feeling guilty and wanted to be sure.

Angelus paused as he opened the library doors. "Where do you think?" He left as they pondered what he meant.

Giles and Jenny stood there for five whole minutes before moving.

The library doors swooshed opened again.

"Mr. Giles and Ms. Calendar," Principal Snyder replied, surprised. "Why are you here at this hour?"

Giles and Jenny looked at the Principal and paled.

_Oh, shit._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't understand. Cordelia hasn't been in school for the last couple of days," Giles pondered as he walked back and forth in front of Buffy, Willow, Xander, Oz, and Jenny. "She should be okay,"

"Well, we'll never know now, will we?" Jenny snapped. She was still angry they have not gotten in time to Cordelia.

The teenagers shrinked back in embarrassment.

"I'll ask around again when I patrol tonight," Buffy replied, feeling sick. Cordelia Chase could be dead and no one knows or cares, except Xander.

Jenny sighed. "All we can do is hope she's okay and will return soon. Go to class," She put her head in her hands.

Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Oz left quietly in their thoughts.

"I'm worried, Jenny," Giles groaned as he sat down across from her.

"You think?" She mumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike all sat around Cordelia's bed to wait for her to wake. She should be waking up soon, as it is the third night. They had blood on stand by and ready to fight, not kill, when she reacts badly.

"Did I make the right choice?" Angelus asked.

"Well, worst thing that could happen is she'll hate you forever," Spike smirked.

All three were in a better mood as Cordelia's transformation went great and Mitch was drained, even though he was already dead, so Angelus just glared at the bleach blonde vampire.

"Says the vampire who bleached his hair and brains," Angelus snarked.

Spike fake gasped. "I'll have you know, this is real," His eyes narrowed.

Angelus raised his eyebrow and laughed. "Yeah, right,"

Spike laughed too. "Yeah, so bleached,"

"Shh," Drusilla trilled. "Birdie is wake-y, wake-y,"

They all turned to look at the bed as Cordelia moaned and moved as she woke up. She felt odd. She didn't feel warm or her heartbeat racing. Instead she felt bloodlust and lust for a certain vampire. _What is happening to me?_

"Cordelia?" Angelus asked timidly.

Cordelia opened her eyes at hearing Angelus' voice. She felt the lust for him, but kept it at bay. She hoped he couldn't feel it. "Angelus," She looked around confused. She was in a huge oak bed and beside her were the other two evil vampires, Drusilla and Spike. "Um, what's going on?"

Angelus looked at her. "How do you feel?"

Cordelia frowned. "Different,"

"Welcome to the vampire world, chit!" Spike waved his arms up.

She stared at him. "What?"

"Spike!" Angelus growled. "Subtle, you idiot,_ subtle_,"

Cordelia looked between them and her eye caught Drusilla's. "You know,"

Drusilla smiled. Amazingly, she was beautiful when smiling. As long as it wasn't feral.

"Cordelia…I lied to you," Angelus began.

"About what?" She demanded, her anger flaring. _I hate liars!_

"You were dying,"

"I was? As in, I died?" She asked, completely shocked. Her anger dissolved.

"Well, yeah, except…" Angelus trailed off.

Cordelia knew. She knew right away. "Except I'm immortal now,"

Angelus nodded. Spike and Drusilla were grinning.

Cordelia sighed. "So, now what?"

"Now you eat and have monkey sex with Angelus or me!" Spike declared handing her jars of blood.

"_Spike_!" Angelus exclaimed. He was starting to get irritated with this bleach blonde vampire.

Spike smirked as Cordelia raised her eyebrow at Angelus. She sipped the blood and it tasted so good, she drank some more, till it was all gone. She noticed all three were watching her. "I meant, now what with my life and school," She clarified. "And Spike, you're taken and not my sire,"

Angelus rolled his eyes. Hell yeah he wanted to have sex with her, but no way in hell was he going to make her…at least not until she decides to stay.

"Well, honestly, I have no ideas at the moment…but I do still want to kill Buffy," Angelus told her.

Cordelia looked up, surprised he would tell her this. Did he expect her to run? "Well, I can be an assist," She suggested.

Angelus grinned feral. "I was hoping you would say that,"

Cordelia smiled. She pulled her covers off, got off the bed, and walked around to Angelus' side. All three vampires were surprised and wondered what she was doing. She sat on Angelus' lap, winding her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, wondering where she was going with this.

"Now, about that monkey sex…" She whispered and kissed him deeply. She couldn't help herself. She felt the need for him, everywhere. She began to ache in her sex, so she grinded on him.

Angelus kissed her back, just as passionate, putting his tongue in her mouth and exploring. She tasted sweet like he thought she would. He got hard when she grinded and pulled her closer.

"Hah! Knew it," Spike laughed as he stood up. "Come on, luv, let them do their thing while we do ours," He pulled Drusilla along as she laughed, leaving.

Angelus picked her up and laid her on the bed, stripping her quickly. She did the same. There was no love, just passion. She needed to feel him, as he needed to feel her. He always wondered how a brunette Vixen felt and tasted like.

Their passion was quick and wild, full of moans and groans. Their connection made them both gasp and plead for more as they got closer to climaxing.

Not too soon, Cordelia screamed his name as he roared hers in bliss, both collapsing on the bed.

"Best…monkey…sex…ever!" Cordelia sang, laying closer to him. "Next time, let's go slow and enjoy it,"

"Mmm, yes…because I want to do this all the time," Angelus moaned. "You felt so good and…tight,"

"Thank you," Cordelia sighed. "And you were huge and sore,"

Angelus chuckled. "Thank you,"

There was a moment of silence.

"So, are we killing Buffy first or deal with my death?"

BREAK!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real BtVS and Angel story lines.

I start new chapters with full names of my characters. I hope this doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

A New Life

"So I just wear this ring and I won't burn during my funeral? Are you sure?" Cordelia's voice was skeptic as she studied her new 'family'. That family being vampire's named Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike. "I don't want to die bursting in flames," _Or be a fool in front of everyone when I should be immortal_.

Cordelia looked back down at the ring, which wasn't very beautiful in a modern way. It seems more ancient. Angelus said the ring was called the Ring of Amarra, which is stupid. What the hell does Amarra represent?

"I'm sure, Cordy," Angelus sighed as he studied her. He was sitting on a couch as Cordelia was pacing, making sure their plan about Cordelia's 'death' was concrete and sure. Spike and Drusilla were there also, watching.

"Don't worry, Cordelia," Drusilla trilled. "I'd know…I'll be in the shadows,"

"Thanks, Dru," Cordelia smiled at her 'sister'. Cordelia has been a vampire for a day now and her inner demon came through. She felt ruthless as Angelus did and wanted to kill the blonde Slayer, ever since she came to the school. However, Angelus wanted Cordelia to 'die' so they can spend eternity together, unharmed.

Angelus was shocked when a blonde girl that was hitting on him, died the same night she was hitting on him. Angelus was sure he didn't do it, but still wondered if he was sleepwalking. Cordelia assured him he wasn't because she was the one that made the girl suffer before killing her.

Angelus realized Cordelia doesn't care if they're human or not, and that thrilled him to the core.

Cordelia was so shocked when Angelus said he wanted eternity with her. He basically proposed and made her happy and giddy.

Even Spike and Drusilla were shocked. Apparently Angelus changed woman to woman, even with Darla in his grace. Angelus did not promise her eternity though. Angelus said he didn't even love the blonde, she was just his sire.

"Fine," Cordelia sighed. "Let's do this. I have monkey sex scheduled,"

Spike snorted and Angelus grinned.

"Passionate sex," Drusilla trilled.

"Dru! You listen!" Cordelia exclaimed and began to chase her sister who laughed as she ran.

"Passionate, huh?" Spike teased.

"I think I love her, Spike," Angelus replied, standing up.

"Love, huh?" Spike's eyes widened at Angelus' revelation.

"So if she dies, everyone goes to Hell with me," Angelus warned to no one in particular. _She's a passionate woman I can't live without_.

Spike felt chilled at Angelus' words. _Let's hope the funeral goes well_. "Are you going to make a point that you did it?"

"I say you should," Cordelia purred as she hugged Angelus from behind. "So we can kill the Scooby Gang for sure,"

Angelus turned and kissed his vixen. "And how do we prove that?"

"A love note always works," Spike grinned.

Cordelia smiled. "Spikey is right,"

"Delia…" Spike warned using her hated nickname.

"Fine, fine. I hate that name," She muttered.

"We got to do this now," Angelus replied. "Let's go,"

"Oh, and put the Claddagh ring in the letter as well," Cordelia replied. She remembered the rings because both-Buffy and Angel-bragged about them at the time.

Angelus realized that was the best heartbreaking gift and showed Cordelia how proud of her brains he was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles were talking as they made their way to the library for training before school began.

"I'm just saying, I have not seen Cordelia for a long time," Giles told his blonde Slayer. "I'm extremely worried since Angelus told us she was in his care,"

Buffy sighed. "I already asked around Giles. What more do you want me to do?"

Giles sighed and opened the library doors. He stopped in his step, causing Buffy to bump into him.

"Giles, wha…" Buffy's voice trailed off as she let out a small scream at what she saw in the library that stopped Giles.

Giles gasped and teared immediately.

Lying on the library table was Cordelia, dressed in black with rose petals around her and a note folded addressed to Buffy.

"Cordelia…" Buffy cried running forward. "No, no, no…" She denied over and over. She felt pain and guilt as the girl didn't respond nor breathe. "Giles…do something!" _No human ever deserves this! Not even Cordelia_!

Giles came forward, crying silently. "It's too late, Buffy…it's too late,"

Buffy grabbed the note and read it quickly.

_Dearest Slayer,_

_I told you I'd kill your friends._

_Love,_

_Angelus /3_

"No…" Buffy sobbed and fell. _Angelus, how could you_?

CLING.

Startled, both Buffy and Giles looked down. Buffy felt her heart clench and held in her gasp. Lying on the floor from the envelope was the Claddagh ring Angel gave her. He promised her forever with it, and he was returning it. _Message received_.

Buffy grabbed the ring and held it to her, knowing her innocence was gone, along with her boyfriend. If she was lucky, she could survive this heartbreak and save the world at the same time.

"Hey, gang, what's new…?" Xander's gaze turned to the brunette. "Is that Cordy? Why is she lying there…still…?" He went forward and stopped when he didn't see her breathing. "No…no, Cordy!" He ran to her and touched her chest to feel it not moving at all. "Oh, _God_," Xander moaned and fell to the floor, beside Buffy.

Willow and Oz burst in next, laughing. Willow turned to tell her friends the joke, but her voice was caught at the scene in front of her. "Oh…God…" She teared. "Cordelia…" She never wanted this for the brunette, no matter how cruel she was. "Cordelia!" She sobbed and fell. Oz was, as usual, motionless.

"I need to call…" Giles tried but just walked away, leaving the grieving teenagers.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia heard Buffy and Giles enter, talking, and their faltering. She knew they found her. It was confirmed when the blonde Slayer began crying and pleading for Giles to do something.

Cordelia felt relief and satisfaction.

She knew when Buffy read the note.

She felt Xander come in and relieved in his grief.

Willow was next to sob, and sob she did.

Cordelia internally grinned in triumph. She knew Oz couldn't tell if she was a vampire, Angelus reassured her. She loved the feeling of guilt, despair, and sadness.

Especially from this group of people, the Scooby Gang.

_This is satisfaction_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia knew the service were to begin soon for everyone to properly grieve Cordelia and bury her. They didn't even think that Cordelia was changed into a vampire and not dead…at least properly dead.

She was waiting here all day and the only people to visit were her parents, who spoke to her like she was alive.

"I'm sorry, Cordelia, that we were never around or when you needed us," Eileen Chase sobbed to her daughter. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the world like I was supposed to,"

Cordelia felt her mother's sadness and knew it was genuine. Therefore she would keep her mother alive, or kill her before she made her suffer in the world that she's going to run. _At least there was one person_.

"Oh, enough, Eileen," Christopher Chase hissed. "She was a whore. It was bound to happen,"

Cordelia nearly jumped out of her bed to kill her piece of shit father.

SMACK.

Cordelia flinched and hoped they didn't see. _Okay, did not see that coming_.

"How dare you?" Eileen's voice was a deadly whisper. "You didn't even know your own daughter. How dare you speak ill of her when she's gone? My daughter was not a whore, since I had people watching her every move. You can go to Hell while I leave your pathetic ass behind,"

"How can you live without your money?" Christopher hissed.

"I did it before I met you," Eileen snapped. "I'll see you…visit your grave, I mean, my beautiful daughter," Eileen whispered and kissed her daughter's forehead and Cordelia heard the click clacking of her mother leaving.

"You were a disgrace," Christopher muttered and left.

"Don't worry, I'll kill him," Angelus whispered to Cordelia after a few moments.

Cordelia smiled and opened her eyes. "What are you doing here, darling? Go home,"

"Bye," Angelus voice left with him.

Cordelia was distracted out of her thoughts as she smelled and heard all the heartbeats arrive for her service. _Showtime_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia sighed bored as she sat in her coffin, waiting for Angelus. They didn't bother burying her since her mother requested for her to be cremated. _I don't think so, mother. But thanks for looking out for me._ Cordelia felt guilt and sadness as she thought of her mother, who was the only one that cared. She didn't want to cause her mother more pain, but she needed to do this. Maybe she can keep her mother, as a vampire mother. _I'll ask the family_.

The ceremony was long as many people had words to say, even her father. He tried to say she was a disgrace but others contradicted him so quickly, he left embarrassed.

The most used and best one was that "Cordelia was very ambitious,"

Cordelia blew her hair out of her face. "This is boring,"

"You don't say," Angelus drawled.

"Angelus!" Cordelia squealed, jumping in his arms. She kissed him soundly. "What took you so long?"

"Darling, I'm right on time," Angelus grinned. "And can I just say, good job,"

Cordelia bowed. "Thank you,"

"They won't care that you're gone. You're mother will just freak out that a monster got your body before you were even cremated," Angelus assured his vixen. "She won't go looking for you,"

Cordelia frowned. "Has anyone ever changed their mother's?"

Angelus frowned as he knew where she was going with this. "I am not having my mother-in-law close to me! She'll castrate me with her power!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "She's gentle and the only one who cared about me at all, even more than my piece of shit father,"

"Spike did," Angelus answered after awhile.

Cordelia froze. _But…his mother isn't nearby_. She looked at Angelus. "Where is she?"

Angelus sighed. "She reacted…badly and he had to stake her,"

Cordelia couldn't do that to her own mother and couldn't imagine the pain Spike went through to change her and kill her soon after.

Angelus let it sink in. "We'll kill her swiftly if we make the world bad,"

Cordelia smiled. "Good. Ready to go?" She couldn't do that to her mother, make her suffer. Cordelia felt guilt and anguish quickly but dampened it down.

Angelus smiled and led her away, but the door opened again. Cordelia and Angelus stopped as the man who was supposed to cremate her entered and froze at seeing an alive Cordelia with a man.

"Oh…" The man sighed. "Is this-," His voice was cut off as Angelus snapped his neck, killing him.

"Shut up," Angelus muttered. They both walked over the body and left.

"Well, shall we go home?" Cordelia grinned.

Angelus grinned back as they left, Drusilla and Spike behind them after they walked out of the cremation house.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia licked her lips of any blood left. She officially loved the way virgin's blood tasted and didn't blame Angelus why he did.

"Good?" Angelus' smile was feral.

Cordelia nodded and leaned back on their bed and stretched, moaning. "Angelus…I feel needy…"

"Needy, huh?" Angelus smirked and walked to her slowly.

"Hm…" She agreed and pulled him to her slowly as they kissed passionately. "We have forever now,"

"Did you thank Spike for the virgin?" Angelus asked, kissing her neck.

She sighed in contentment. "Yes,"

She was surprised when Drusilla and Spike took a different route home and arrived seconds later with a gagged girl, her eyes wide and thrashing. She didn't know it was her homecoming gift from the family, and a virgin. When she drank, she shared. She was afraid she would get drunk unless others drank as well, the blood was that rich.

Cordelia began taking her lover's clothes off as he did the same with hers…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy sighed and wrung her hands as she waited for Jenny to get everything in order to do the spell. She needed this. She needed her Angel back, the man that brutally murdered Cordelia. The man that broke her heart and broke things off with her. Until she hears it from Angel, not Angelus, Buffy will respect his wishes. Then again they were doing him a favor bringing him back.

At least she thought she was. Everyone but her knew Angel was separating from her because they were so different and couldn't accept each other.

Jenny wanted to wait until she knew the last words of the spell for sure, but everyone pressured her into doing it quickly to save other souls.

"Are we ready?" Buffy asked.

"Soon, Buffy, soon," Jenny muttered as she got her herbs ready. "Willow, you will be helping me, since I taught you the Wicca way,"

Willow nodded.

"Okay, begin," Jenny ordered.

Giles and Buffy let the herbs, walking about. Xander and Oz put a circle down with powder to keep the power inside.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, that was satisfying and delicious," Cordelia murmured in Angelus' embrace as he held her.

"I agree, but can we go slower next time?"

"Only if you don't deprive me," Cordelia countered.

Angelus laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Restore the soul that was taken," Jenny began and Willow repeated.

"Restore it and seal it completely,"

"With no bounds, no binds,"

"Never take away even with…bliss," Jenny said the last word uncertain as she was sure that wasn't supposed to be the word. Jenny shook her head to finish.

"RESTORE THE SOUL THAT WAS TAKEN!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't wait until we begin murdering," Cordelia sighed.

"Yeah, even Slayer's," Angelus agreed wholeheartedly.

Cordelia giggled, her body rubbing his.

"Another round?"

"Maybe," She purred.

Angelus laughed until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He frowned and flinched.

"Angelus?" Cordelia felt his flinch.

Angelus opened his mouth, except searing pain engulfed him, making him scream in pain and roll off the bed.

"Angelus!" Cordelia screamed in horror. _Why does Dru and Spike have to be gone now_? "Angelus!"

Angelus hollered as he felt something being stuffed in his chest forcibly. "No, no, no…not the damn soul…" He groaned out loud.

Cordelia bent over the bed to look at Angelus.

Angelus twitched…once…twice…completely still.

"Oh, God…" Cordelia whispered. "Angelus," She shook his shoulder, fear in her veins. She can't live without him. She loves him.

Angelus screamed silently as he disappeared and a soulful Angel came through complete with guilt and pain. He heard a soft voice calling a name…Angelus. _Oh, shit…what have I done as Angelus_? _How long have I been Angelus_?

Angel opened his eyes to gaze at a beautiful brunette that he was sure he knew. He could only see her neck and up, but knew she was a vampire and naked…in his bed. _Oh, God, Angelus. What have you done_?

"Angelus…darling, are you okay?" Cordelia asked fearful. She got up and bent to his level to peer at him. "Angelus?"

Angel stared at the beautiful naked pale form with ample breasts and her sex glistening. _Shit, we even had sex_! He gazed from her body to her head and noticed the light fire hazel eyes. _Cordelia…I turned Cordelia into a vampire_. Angel felt horror and guilt as his memory rushed forwards. _Oh, my, God, Angelus fell in love and turned Cordelia after saving her_.

"Angelus, speak to me," She shook his shoulder, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Cordelia…" Angel gulped. "Cordelia…I'm not Angelus,"

Cordelia gasped and jumped up and away. "No, no, no…what have you done to my man? Where is Angelus? What have you done?" She yelled and attacked him.

Angel grabbed her wrists and shoved them to her side, holding her at a distance. He felt a breeze and remembered he just had sex with this woman and was naked also, holding a naked woman…who was his, technically. "Cordelia, I didn't do anything,"

Cordelia hissed and shoved him away. "You took away my Angelus!"

"He's still here, Cordelia, just buried," Angel explained. "I'm sorry if I took him away and hurt you, but it's not like I wanted this! It's not like I wanted him in my head and feel guilt for all he's done! I'm a vampire…I'd rather be my normal self,"

"So in a way…you're mine as well," Cordelia mused. "Like, you're the same man I fell in love with,"

"Yes, and I'm the man that fell in love with you…just with a soul and guilt," Angel agreed.

"But…I'd be cheating on Angelus," Cordelia whispered, her hand over her mouth. Angel noticed her breasts moved with her every move.

_Well, no you won't._ Angelus'-Angel demon voice-came through. _Treat her right until I get back Angel, or you will regret it…think end of the world and get your soul at the end._ Angel flinched at Angelus' words and agreed internally. _Tell her I still love her and I will be back…soon._ Angelus' voice drifted away and Angel knew he would not return until Angel is gone, but Angelus has it good with Cordelia.

"He said no, you won't. I'll take care of you until I lose my soul again," Angel smirked.

Cordelia smirked. "Yeah, what about the _Scooby Gang_?"

Angel groaned. "Something tells me it's their fault in the first place. And why do I feel like Angelus…"

"Those bastards!" Cordelia hissed. "I'll kill them!"

"Not yet!" Angel growled. "Can't you wait until I get back to my normal self?"

"How long will that be?'

Angel frowned as he realized he had no idea.

"How did you lose it in the first place?"

"I don't know. I had sex with Buffy and poof! Bye, bye soul!"

"You had sex with _Buffy_!" Cordelia shrieked. She pounced at Angel.

_Right, I'm an idiot to even mention that_! _Why couldn't I just say bliss_? Angel grumbled as Cordelia fought him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Are we sure it worked?" Buffy asked Jenny.

"Very positive," Jenny told the Slayer.

"I hope so, because I would hate to enter a vampire's lair and die," Xander grumbled.

"Relax," Willow told Xander. "I know it worked,"

"Still. Better to be prepared," Giles backed up Xander. "Open the door."

Jenny cautiously opened the door and they heard banging and thumping upstairs.

"Oh, my, God! He's trying to kill himself!" Buffy cried and ran to the stairs.

"Buffy, stop!"

Buffy ran to the room of noise and heard yelling.

"At least _Angelus_ didn't tell me that!" A female voice yelled.

"You asked me!" A male voice yelled back.

Buffy busted the door, recognizing Angel's voice and froze. She screamed in horror at seeing Cordelia and Angel naked in bed, Angel on top holding Cordelia down. She covered her eyes at their nakedness.

She heard everyone else following up.

"Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Oh, yeah, it would be _her_," Cordelia griped.

"Cordelia…he chose you," Angel sighed, tired of fighting.

"But…" Cordelia couldn't say.

They were ignoring the current occupants at the door.

"Cordy…stop," Angel pleaded. "I don't want to fight. I'm here to protect you,"

Cordelia huffed and fell against the bed. "And my sex monkey?"

Angel nodded and kissed her gently.

Cordelia sighed and kissed him back. _May as well get the best sex love I can get_.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Angel?" Buffy teared.

"Cordelia? You're alive…and naked?" Willow asked gazing at the brunette's features.

Cordelia broke the kiss and shoved Angel off grabbing the blanket. "Oh, shit…there goes my plan…and we were just caught,"

Angel growled when he fell on his ass hard. "Cordelia…will you relax before you throw me?" He peered at the others.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Cordelia apologized. She opened her blanket and he slipped through.

"Is there a point since we saw everything…and now know everything?" Xander snapped, angry his ex girlfriend was screwing the famous dead boy.

Cordelia and Angel opened their mouths, but no sound.

_Shit_. Both had thought. _Timing is so bad_.

"What's going on?" Spike drawled coming in. Drusilla stood beside him, staring at everyone. They were blocking the bedroom door.

BREAK!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real BtVS and Angel story lines.

I start new chapters with full names of my characters. I hope this doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

A Different Turn of Events

"Surprise!" Cordelia Chase smiled impishly, her hazel eyes bright.

Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles, Jenny Calendar, and Xander Harris stared at the 'dead' Cordelia in shock.

Drusilla and Spike smirked, while Angel frowned as his memories caught up to him about what happened with Cordelia.

"I'm sorry, Cordy, but you can't kill Buffy…not yet," Angel spoke. _Because I want to kill her-my way_.

All three vampires looked at him in surprise.

_What?_ Cordelia thought, her mouth opening.

Spike and Drusilla looked confused.

"Cordelia, the reason is because…well, because _I _still love her," Angel's voice was low. _Forgive me, Cordy, please_.

Cordelia felt herself being punched. She even felt the air leave her, and she's undead! _Oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick_.

Buffy felt her heart soar. _I knew it_!

Spike and Drusilla stared.

"What have you done to Angelus, soul?" Drusilla hissed, baring her fangs and vampire face.

Angel looked down. _I can't tell you all yet_.

"He didn't. They did," Cordelia whispered, hurt racing in her veins. She gestured to the people in front of them, who all widened their eyes.

Spike and Dru looked to the Scooby Gang and snarled.

Buffy got in a fight ready stance.

"No, Spike," Cordelia still whispered.

Angel heard the hurt in her tone and felt guilty.

"Get out." Cordelia spoke. "Please get out so I can get dressed,"

No one moved or spoke, out of shock.

_Spike, Dru, get dressed and pack. We're leaving, without the soulful Angelus_. Cordelia spoke in their heads, knowing very well she could. She did have Angelus' blood in her veins.

Spike and Drusilla left, following Cordelia's orders, even though she was obviously heartbroken.

Buffy and the others slowly left as well.

"Cordelia…" Angel whispered.

Cordelia held up her hand as she got dressed. "Get out, please,"

Angel sighed, but left her bedroom.

Cordelia got dressed and packed a bag hurriedly. _Spike, meet me at my balcony and have the car revved up_.

She knew he would so she went to her balcony and waited for the sleek black car Spike bought with tinted windows. She stood at the windows and noticed a notepad with a pen. _Well, if this isn't a sign, I don't know what is_.

She reached for the notepad and began to write a note.

As she finished, she noticed Spike drive up, ready to go. She nodded and jumped over the balcony, with her one bag and one backpack.

"Let's go Spike and Dru…we'll come back later," Cordelia still whispered, heart feeling ripped out. _First I lose Angelus, and now Angel_.

"It's okay, sis," Drusilla petted her hair and held against her bosom. Cordelia didn't complain, needing to feel loved…needing to feel better.

Spike drove away, never looking back. He felt anger at Buffy Summers for taking Angelus _and_ Angel.

Drusilla felt the same.

As they drove off, Angel felt like he should talk to Cordelia, so he walked back to her bedroom.

Buffy and the others were waiting for Angel in the living room of the Crawford Mansion.

_I hope Cordelia knows I just lied. I need Buffy alive so I can kill her the hardest and meanest way: through her heart_. Angel thought as he opened the bedroom door and stopped short.

Cordelia was nowhere to be seen and clothes were strewn about.

Angel felt pain immediately. He walked forwards mechanically and searched her room and walked to the balcony doors. He couldn't feel her aura, or Spike and Drusilla. He looked out the balcony; at the dark night sky that he knew swallowed his wife and never knew where she was going.

He looked down to see a gold pen with a notepad written on in fancy writing. He looked closer.

_Dear Angel…Angelus,_

_I see where you lie, and therefore I'm leaving before I kill you as well. I'm created for Angelus and to kill the Scooby Gang. You protected them. I thought you were serious about protecting me and being there for me, but you aren't. I'm leaving with my family and we'll be back, to kill, and even you if we have to. I don't want to though._

_I love you. I love Angelus._

_Goodbye._

_Love, Cordelia_

Angel clutched the note and sat down hard on her bed. _No, Cordelia, I love you. I just wanted to kill Buffy the hard way._ He put his head in his hands.

Miles away, Cordelia cried herself to sleep in Drusilla's arms as Drusilla and Spike felt their anger boiling.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The following year, Angel got in Buffy's circle and fought along side her, getting back into her heart.

But with every day, he missed his-and Angelus'-eternal wife, Cordelia.

He fought hard and became nice for the sake of killing Buffy in the end.

Valentine's Day got closer, reminding him Cordelia has been gone for almost a year now, something that teared him apart.

"Angel, are we going to do anything on Valentine's Day?" Buffy asked Angel, her voice and blue eyes soft, full of love for him.

Angel looked down at the blonde Slayer. He got in her heart, after all. _No, we aren't, unless it's your death_. _You cost me my eternal wife_.

A few nights later, Angel broke a demon's neck and paused as he felt something in his naval…a feeling of family. _Finally, after this long, they come back._

OoOoOoOoOoO

While Angel trained with Buffy and the others, Cordelia trained as well with her family and created minions to do her bidding.

For almost a year, her hatred for the blonde Slayer and her friends grew, but her love for Angelus and Angel grew as well.

Cordelia knew she can't kill Angel and hoped he wouldn't fight her when she fought Buffy…to the death.

As Valentine's Day got closer, Cordelia remembered how long she's been gone and her heart broke over and over.

Since Cordelia, Spike, and Drusilla were stronger, they decided to go back, kill the Slayer and make sure Angelus comes back…to them.

_Anything to ease the pain_. Cordelia thought as Spike drove fast to Sunnydale.

Cordelia smiled as they passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. _I'm home, Angel, baby_.

Drusilla also smiled.

Spike just grinned.

"Home sweet home," All three whispered, smiling maliciously.

BREAK!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real BtVS and Angel story lines.

I start new chapters with full names of my characters. I hope this doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Angelus is Back!

The night after he felt his family, Angel reminisced about Cordelia, remembering everything about her. He remembered so much fond memories that he felt guilt free, so happy and lost his soul quickly.

Angelus came back in the most painful way and never been so happy until he remembered how much Angel fucked up his life with Cordelia. He remembered that they were near and waited for them and wondered what to do with the blonde bitch Slayer and her band of pathetic friends.

Angelus stood alone in his mansion, staring at the fire. He finished patrolling with Buffy, making her feel safe, while mentally thinking of ways to castrate her.

He sighed sadly at Cordelia not being here.

Although, he was proud of himself for getting into Buffy's heart, making her trust him again, even though he knew the others didn't.

He'll admit, not having Cordelia around made him feel worse. Her love wasn't surrounding him, and neither was her body.

"Hello, Angel,"

Angelus turned to see Cordelia standing there, not angry. Spike and Drusilla stood beside her as men and women began filing in. There were ten people he counted. _Okay, she startled me, I'll give her that_.

"Cordelia," Angelus greeted. "And here I thought you left me forever,"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "You left me. You chose Buffy,"

"I chose her so I can tear her apart from the inside until you kill her. I had to make her feel safe until you were ready," Angelus told her.

Not a whiff of lying was in the air.

_That was his reason_? _I'll kill him_. Cordelia thought to herself. "And how did that go?" _Did you fuck her_?

"Whenever you're ready to kill her, go ahead," Angelus shrugged.

Cordelia couldn't help but stare at his bare chest and broad shoulders.

"She's ready to die?" Spike asked, a bit skeptical.

Angelus nodded, drinking out of a cup.

All three smelled the virgin blood that oozed from the cup and his lips.

Cordelia felt her passion rise in her for her lover.

Angelus stood up and walked up to the vampires and eyed the men and women. He eyed them all, wondering who he should kill first.

"Angel…they work for me," Cordelia spoke softly, knowing what he was thinking very well.

"I didn't know you like orgies," Angelus drank again, his brown eyes watching the vampire closely.

"Not like that," Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Either you can handle Buffy, Cordy, or you can't," Angelus shrugged. "If you have minions, that makes you weak,"

Cordelia eyed her lover.

Before anyone could move, Angelus grabbed a crossbow from his table and shot all ten rounds into the vampires, barely missing his family.

Dust enveloped Cordelia as the vampires died.

"Why did you do that?" Cordelia asked her voice controlled.

"Because we don't need minions," Angelus answered putting the crossbow down.

"Why do you have that?" Spike asked disgustedly.

"For intruders that think Angelus is gone,"

"What do you mean? Angelus _is _gone," Cordelia snapped. "You took him from me, you selfish bastard,"

Angelus raised his eyebrow at her passion and hate for the soul taking over his body. She really does love him. "Cordelia…what makes you think I'm Angel?"

Cordelia froze.

Drusilla just twirled and began singing as Spike sat astonished.

"Angelus?" Cordelia whispered her hazel eyes wide with tears, as her love for Angelus burst through her chest.

"Well, yes. You didn't think that soul would stay around forever, did you?" Angelus asked his wife, feeling elated she felt so much for him.

Cordelia spoke clearly. "You lost your soul twice because of sex. Who did you fuck?" She walked to stand closer to him to study his brown eyes.

Angelus winced remembering each time. "Last time was a spell," He pointed out. "And I'd like to think if there was a loophole like before, then you would have taken the soul since I love you, Cordelia,"

Cordelia just looked at him. She felt love at his words, because she knew it was true and felt the very same as him.

Angelus sighed. "Believe it or not, memories are very effective," He sighed and walked to the kitchen.

Cordelia looked to her sister.

"He still loves you," Drusilla clarified.

"Of course I do," Angelus shook his head as he walked back in the living room with a tray. "I promised eternity, right?"

Cordelia's mouth dropped open.

Angelus offered them the virgin blood.

Spike took his greedily and thanked Angelus. Drusilla also reached for one and sipped the cup as she hummed.

Cordelia eyed the man in front of her as she reached for the cup.

In one swift move, Angelus grabbed her wrist, dropping the tray.

Cordelia gasped.

Spike looked over, his blue eyes startled at Angelus' move.

"Never doubt my love for you, please. Even if I'm forced out again, find me again," Angelus whispered, his face close to Cordelia's.

Cordelia stared at him. "I never did. I doubted Angel," She returned and drank the cup. "I love you, not the soul,"

Angelus nodded and kissed her deeply, startling her, but she won't deny that she enjoyed it. She kissed him back, until she felt him pull away. She stared at him, feeling relief and happiness at being home with her beloved.

Angelus smiled. "Good, but the soul was good for one thing," He turned away as he walked to the couch.

"Oh?" Cordelia raised her eyebrow as she drank the rest of the blood.

"He got into the Slayer's heart," Angelus grinned sitting back. "She trusts me, even though I ain't Angel. We can kill her easily,"

Cordelia frowned. "Did he have sex with her?"

Angelus shook his head. "Amazingly, he felt guilt for driving you away to get into Buffy's heart,"

Cordelia huffed.

"Are we doing it quick or slow?" Angelus asked.

Cordelia thought. "We should let her know we're back, all of us," She looked at Angelus pointedly who smiled. "And kill all her friends, her Watcher, and her mother, before we kill her,"

Angelus had to admit, it was a great idea.

Spike pulled Drusilla in his lap. "Can we dibs anyone?" His grin was feral.

"Naturally," Cordelia smiled and went to sit by Angelus until he pulled her on his lap, caressing her hair and face. He missed her so much and she felt the same and even looked the same.

"I want the red head," Spike smirked. "She'll struggle more,"

"She also has a boyfriend who is a werewolf," Angelus reminded him.

Spike shrugged. "I'll kill him, too,"

Drusilla smiled. "I'll have the Watcher,"

Cordelia looked to Angelus.

"Harris," Angelus growled.

Cordelia nodded. "Then that leaves me Joyce."

There was silence as they all planned how to do their own.

"Maybe we should work together on this…and all kill Buffy together," Cordelia suggested.

"Nah, you can," Spike told her.

Drusilla also shook her head.

Cordelia looked to Angelus.

Angelus grinned. "Why not?"

Cordelia squealed. "I can't wait!"

Angelus shifted underneath her, feeling the excitement of killing, happiness of having Cordelia home, and arousal for his Cordelia.

Cordelia looked at him feeling his hard shaft.

"What? It's been almost a year," He laughed.

Cordelia shook her head and kissed him. "Come on, Angelus, make me yours again," She whispered.

Angelus stared into her hazel eyes, seeing love. "I'd love to,"

BREAK!

Thanks for reading and please review. I hit a roadblock, so give me a little while.


	5. AN

Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone, but my Dad is in the hospital and he's all I have. My stories are now on hiatus for awhile. I'm really sorry, but don't worry, I'll still work on the stories! I have layout for all my stories so now all I got to do is write it. Thanks for understanding and see you soon, I hope.

dadby 3


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real BtVS and Angel story lines.

I start new chapters with full names of my characters. I hope this doesn't bother you guys. The story is probably considered dark, just to let you know.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

'_Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

'_Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Chapter Five

Spike, the bleach blonde vampire, stared down at the dead forms of the couple with red hair and spiky black hair, both with eyes wide open and blood spilling out still.

"And that's why my nickname is William the Bloody," He smirked and let up a cigarette.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, this was wonderful…" He puffed out smoke. "And to think I doubted this could happen all because Angelus' old flame came into town,"

He puffed again and smirked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drusilla, the dark and crazy vampire, licked her fingernails like a cat that ate the canary.

In a way, she did.

She purred as she stared at the still forms of the grey haired Watcher and his gypsy girlfriend.

"That was lovely,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angelus, the sadistic vampire, pulled back from the dark haired teenager with his vampire visage. He grinned maliciously and licked his lips, tasting more virgin blood.

"You were my best, especially with the thoughts of my Cordy with you," He growled as his memories happened again.

CRACK.

He then snapped the neck, not that he needed to. "That's for my Cordy,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia Chase, the newest edition to the family with beautiful looks, closed the eyes of the blonde older woman with a soft heart. She killed her instantly before draining her, in respect.

"You were always kind, but too kind. You won't last in my world," She whispered as she brushed back the blonde hair.

She still tasted the blood, but she felt sick after her thoughts caught up of her and the woman getting to know each other. "But you were my test. If I can kill you, I can kill my own mother,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Before the Killings_

Cordelia stared out the window in the Crawford Mansion at the beautiful Sun that she can never experience, but would rather do so.

She sighed and traced her finger lightly on the thick curtain closing her off from the world.

Angelus looked up from his newspaper to the love of his life and felt a pang that he took her away from the light she so desperately craves.

"I said, _fuck off, Dru_!" Spike's hollered voice was heard all the way downstairs.

Cordelia and Angelus locked gazes before running up the stairs at full speed.

What greeted them was a bound Spike on the bed with Drusilla teasing him by opening the curtain slightly.

Cordelia furrowed her brows.

"Drusilla, what the fuck are you doing to Spike?" Angelus growled.

Drusilla's crazy dark eyes rose to her master's. "We're playing," She said innocently.

"Fuck that!" Spike growled. He turned to Angelus. "She's trying to kill me!"

Angelus looked at his childe.

Drusilla pouted, but it turned into a grin. "Am not,"

Drusilla smiled down at her boyfriend before yanking the curtains open and standing to the side.

"No!" Cordelia screamed and threw her body above Spike's. _Spike is my brother!_

"Cordelia!" Angelus yelled before leaping to cover her body with his.

Drusilla clapped and giggled. "Now you all know,"

However, none of the three vampires felt any pain or didn't burst into flames.

Angelus slowly sat up, deep in shock as he put his hand in front of his face, studying the light dance off his pale skin.

Cordelia rose as well and stared back at the blistering heat of the Sun, but yet felt no pain. Instead, she felt warmth.

Spike had his eyes closed but when he heard no screams or screeching, he opened his eyes slowly.

The Sun burned his sensitive eyes, but he was not bursting into flames.

"Wha…?" Spike was shocked.

"How…?" Cordelia whispered.

Angelus then turned his eyes to his childe. "You wanted to kill all of us?" He hissed in anger.

Drusilla stepped back in fear. "No, the stars said this was the only way you'd believe me,"

"The stars told you to do _this_?" Cordelia huffed, her hands on her hips with obvious anger.

Drusilla nodded.

With inhuman speed, Angelus grabbed his childe by her throat and dragged her struggling body into the line of light. "You're lying!"

Drusilla screamed and thrashed. "I'm not lying!" She screamed over and over.

Angelus didn't care if she burned or not, so he threw her out the second story window with fierce strength.

CRASH.

"Oh," Cordelia gasped.

Spike stared, motionless.

Angelus then walked to the window and looked down.

Drusilla lay on the cement, her eyes open and staring at the Sun. "I told you,"

Angelus was shocked and in awe.

Angelus turned to look at the other two vampires. "So…we can't burn,"

Cordelia smiled.

Spike slowly grinned.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Angelus asked.

Cordelia and Spike shook their heads.

"It means we can kill whoever we want…whenever we want," Angelus grinned.

Cordelia's mouth opened in realization. "The Scooby Gang,"

"Whoever," Angelus reminded her.

"And whenever," Spike grinned.

All three grinned in anticipation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The tall blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes stepped off the bus with a wide grin. She took in her surroundings and felt out of place, but she did only come for one reason and that reason was Angelus.

Darla remembered being dusted by her lover's soul, Angel, when she tried to kill the blonde Slayer, Buffy.

That was her last memory, until a company called Wolfram and Hart brought her from the dead-more like Hell-and made her human.

She hated being human. She hated the disease that tried to take her life so many eons ago before the Master changed her himself that has come back again in her human form. _Lindsay sure was an idiot, too_.

She giggled as she remembered how well she played the country fool. All she had to do was pout, giggle, or show cleavage.

She wondered how she can find her family and decided to ask around to see what home people feared or was abandoned. She knew for a fact Angelus would live there.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia felt the same thrill and tingle she always did when she sat on him and grinded as he kissed her passionately.

She moaned and pushed her fingers threw his hair.

Angelus growled and drew her closer, wanting to ravish her body. His fingers moved up her thighs, touching her smooth tanned skin. He went higher until he could feel the wetness of her core through her panties.

She moaned again and bit his neck lightly.

He moaned and pinched her nub lightly.

She gasped and kissed him ferociously.

He returned the kiss with equal fervor and tasted her mouth with his tongue.

She moaned and battled his tongue.

He slid his fingers inside her panties to touch her sex.

"Oh," She moaned.

He flicked the nub.

"Angelus…take me already…" She gasped as she rode him.

He groaned and held her down. "In a minute baby. I love foreplay,"

"You never did before," A soft voice spoke from beside them.

They were both so caught up in their passion, they never even heard the door creak open or someone knocking.

They both turned to the voice.

"Ah, shit," Both grumbled.

Darla raised an eyebrow. "That's not a way to greet your lover,"

Angelus was incredulous. "Lover? If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to have sex with my lover, who is on top of me _right now_,"

Cordelia stayed where she was, feeling jealousy and anger. _Yeah, the bitch would come now, wouldn't she_?

Darla felt a brief pain.

Angelus frowned. "Why can I hear your heartbeat?"

Darla stared into the brown eyes she loved so much. "Because I'm back from the dead in this form," She put her arms up.

Angelus turned back to his lover whose face was scrunched in equal parts of anger and jealousy. "I fear we now have to wait until I get rid of her,"

"Hey!" Darla exclaimed, hurt.

Cordelia nodded in disappointment.

Angelus turned back to Darla as he wrapped his arms around Cordelia's waist. "Why are you here? How'd you find us? How'd you come back?"

Darla swallowed. "Do we have to talk? Can't we…" She trailed off as she realized there was no them anymore. He was happily attached to the brunette bitch.

"No, we can't," Angelus told her firmly. "I love Cordelia,"

Darla swung her gaze to Cordelia. "I'm here because I was hoping to come back to my old life,"

Angelus felt no remorse for his former lover amazingly.

Cordelia looked to Angelus to see he was deeply unaffected.

Darla sighed. "I found you because I know how you find homes. All I had to ask was what the creepiest place in town was,"

"Next time, we're getting a beautiful one," Cordelia told Angelus.

Angelus nodded in agreement.

Darla felt jealousy.

Angelus felt the heartbeat changed and glared at the blonde woman.

Darla felt her stomach dropped. She forgot he can hear her heartbeat. "Well, since it's obvious you don't care about me _at all_, why should I answer your questions?"

"And why should you stay?" A voice drawled.

Darla looked to the stairs. She eyed the blonde warily. "Ah, Spike. How lovely to see you," She said dryly.

"Spike is right. Why stay?" Angelus demanded.

Darla stepped back as if she was slapped. She felt like she was.

"I…" She couldn't exactly say she's going to fight for him, could she? "I miss my family," She answered finally.

"Uh huh," Angelus' voice was doubtful.

"Grandmummy!" Drusilla's voice cried out.

Darla looked to see the familiar crazy brunette vampire.

She grinned. _I missed her. Maybe she can change me_?

"Dru!" She opened her arms as the vampire rushed into her open arms and squeezed.

"The stars didn't even tell me you were coming!" Drusilla complained with a pout and dark flashing eyes.

Cordelia looked to Angelus. "You have a problem,"

He frowned in confusion.

"If she keeps Dru sane, we need her," Cordelia clarified.

"Or I can kick them both out," He shrugged.

Cordelia giggled, making her sex hit his.

He looked at her with lustful eyes.

"Sorry," She whispered.

Darla frowned as she watched the two stare at each other and whisper. _Angelus used to do that with me_.

Angelus softly nipped Cordelia's neck. "You know I love you, right?"

Cordelia moaned but nodded. "As much as I love you,"

Darla narrowed her eyes. _We'll see about that_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy Summers couldn't believe how depressed she felt. She couldn't believe she became a Slayer and had to handle it alone. She couldn't believe that she fell in love with a vampire and brought his evil persona forth.

That same evil persona who killed Cordelia Chase, a girl she rarely talked to and barely liked. She felt so guilty.

She lay on her bed, holding her blanket close as she couldn't stop crying. _I wonder how my friends are handling everything_…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Xander Harris lay on his bed as he watched 'Halloween'.

He wasn't watching it, technically. He was pouting and mourning his ex girlfriend who is now a vampire.

She was turned by his best friend's ex boyfriend who was a vampire.

_Maybe Buffy shouldn't have fallen for an undead guy_. Xander thought snarkily. _And our lives would be peaceful and alright_. He sighed as thoughts of Cordelia plagued him and made him sad.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Willow Rosenberg sat outside on her porch swing with her werewolf boyfriend, Daniel 'Oz' Osborne, as they both stared at the street forlorn.

"Oz…Cordelia's gone forever…," Willow spoke sadly.

Oz squeezed her shoulders. "I know," He kissed her temple. "But she's a vampire now. It's good she left so we didn't have to kill her,"

"I meant in the sense of the undead, but good point," Willow murmured.

Oz still heard her and held her closer.

Willow sighed. "I wonder if Angel really changed and if Cordelia is really gone," She remembered Cordelia in her younger years when they were all friends. "I find it hard to believe those two would leave each other,"

Oz felt himself shudder. "I wonder if they'll find each other soon,"

Willow shuddered next.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rupert Giles stirred his tea absentmindedly as his TV sounded from the living room where his girlfriend, Jenny Calendar was.

He thought of the still form of Cordelia Chase, but remembered seeing her as a vampire in Angelus' home, before she left town.

He knew there was a reason he didn't like Angel the first time he met him…besides the fact that he was _undead_.

He knew Jenny was thinking the same, but she felt more guilt because she left Cordelia alone in the library the day of her accident.

Jenny stared at the TV, not caring what was being said or shown. All she could think was the poor girl was gone forever, forever a vampire and soulless.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Darla sighed as she walked down the Main Street of Sunnydale as the night sky overhead her glared at her with blackness and twinkling stars.

"This town is known for supernatural, but I feel…so alone since Angelus chose a different woman," She sighed and sat on a swing at a park.

She stared down at her pale feet as she took off her shoes. "I wish I was a vampire again, to steal him back,"

For over a hundred and fifty years, she was Angelus' lover, but now she wasn't and it hurt.

A lot.

Darla frowned as she seen the stars and the pain intensified. _Wait a minute…why am I leaning back with no support_?

She tried to turn her head.

"Ah, ah, ah," A deep voice warned.

Darla's heart sped up.

"I'm still drinking your blood,"

Her heart sank as she struggled. "No…help…" Her voice gurgled.

"I'm helping you," He purred. "You wanted to be a vampire,"

Darla stopped struggling. _Yes, I did…I do_.

"Good girl," He purred as he pulled back.

Darla stared at him with pale groggy blue eyes. "Yes…please…"

The dark vampire shrouded in shadows grinned, showing his pearly whites. "Of course, beautiful,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, Willow sat in her living room watching TV as she waited for her boyfriend to come by.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Willow smiled and got up and walked to the front door.

She opened the door to see nothing except the bright sunshine.

She frowned. "Oz?" She called.

She heard a light rustling and felt the cool breeze, but that was all.

She stepped out and walked down the steps of her porch as she gazed around. "Can't be vampires, because they'd die in the sunlight,"

"Wrong, red," A male voice drawled from her left.

Willow turned and gasped.

Standing before her, in direct sunlight, was the blonde famous vampire, Spike. He had a cigarette in his mouth as he looked at her with a feral grin and amber eyes.

"Shit," She cursed for the first time in her life.

"Are you going to run…?" Spike asked.

"How are you…?" Willow trailed off in fear as her heart raced.

Spike shrugged. "We don't know, really,"

Willow gathered strength. "My _werewolf _boyfriend will be here soon,"

"Yes, well isn't it a pity he needs the full moon to change and the full moon isn't for a full…week," He smiled.

Willow breathed deeply as her stomach quivered.

"Now is a good time, red,"

Willow took a deep breath and then turned and sprinted to her house to get inside and knowing Spike can't enter her home.

Spike easily ran and jumped over the railing of her porch before sprinting to her and catching her around her waist and twirled her to hold her against his body.

"No!" Willow screamed.

Spike put his hand over her mouth as his other hand held her stomach against him so she couldn't move.

Willow felt her fear intensify as she struggled more.

"It's too late, red," Spike whispered in her ear as his teeth grazed the skin behind her ear.

Willow shuddered and began to cry.

Spike held her closer as he held her mouth tighter.

_Buffy…Oz…Xander…I'm going to die and no one will know or find me_. She thought brokenly as her gaze stayed on the tree her father planted for her when she was a child, to bury her kitten.

"Willow!"

Willow's eyes focused on Oz.

Spike just grinned.

She tried to shake her head as her eyes widened. _Go Oz! He'll kill me anyways! Get away, far away_!

"Let her go, you undead bastard," Oz hissed as hatred pulsed in his veins.

Spike laughed. "If you say so,"

Willow didn't like the sound of that and knew why. One second she's staring at Oz, and the next she's seeing white as she felt at peace and knew instantly she was dead.

CRACK.

Oz watched in horror as Spike snapped Willow's neck effortlessly and dropped her on the porch.

"There you go,"

Oz stared at Willow's lifeless eyes before turning his gaze on the bleach blonde vampire grinning on her step.

Oz yelled as he charged forward, completely forgetting he was fighting a few centuries old vampire.

Spike easily held him when he was tackled and flipped them to where he held the werewolf's head in his arms. "Tell your girlfriend 'hello',"

Oz's anger vanished as he felt fear.

CRACK.

Spike dropped Oz's head and stood up.

He pulled his dagger out and began to carve his name onto Oz as his blood spilled, darkening the white porch.

He then moved on to Willow and did the same, only she bled more and brighter.

He stepped back to study his handy work.

He stared down at the dead forms of the couple with red hair and spiky black hair, both with eyes wide open and blood spilling out still.

"And that's why my nickname is William the Bloody," He smirked and let up a cigarette.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, this was wonderful…" He puffed out smoke. "And to think I doubted this could happen all because Angelus' old flame came into town,"

He puffed again and smirked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jenny sat in the library, putting books away.

She preferred the alone time, but was now wishing for Rupert to be there with her, since she still felt guilt for Cordelia's death.

"It's not your fault, entirely, darling," A soft voice trilled.

Jenny turned.

Drusilla, the crazy brunette vampire, stood in the light glow of the sunlight in the middle of the room.

Jenny felt confusion. "How…?"

Drusilla smiled as she twitched her fingers with long nails and shrugged lightly. She smiled coyly. "You're the gypsy. You tell me,"

Jenny backed into a chair that fell over with a clatter.

"Ah, ah, ah," Drusilla shook her head. "You can't get away,"

Jenny's heart dropped. "I wondered when you'd all decided to kill us,"

Drusilla grinned. "It was my sister's idea,"

Jenny frowned. "You have no sister,"

"I do. Her name's Cordelia,"

Jenny paled.

Drusilla's smiled turned feral.

Jenny ran up the stairs to hide in the stacks of books. She held her breath and breathed quietly and slowly as she tip toed to the back doors, watching for Drusilla. She backed up, not seeing her, and turned to open the doors.

She stopped as her blood ran cold.

"I can smell you and hear your heartbeat," Drusilla smiled.

_Shit_. Jenny cursed.

Drusilla then moved quickly, so quick Jenny had no time to react, and trapped her in her vice grip as her teeth lowered onto the gypsy's neck.

Jenny started to breath in gasps. "No…"

"Yes…" Drusilla whispered before piercing her neck.

Jenny gasped and flinched in pain as her life was drained.

Drusilla pulled back. "Don't worry, Rupert is next,"

"Rupert is here," A quivering male voice spoke.

Drusilla turned to see Giles holding a stake as his eyes were trained on the already dead Jenny.

"No," Giles whispered.

"That's what she said," Drusilla grinned.

Giles' eyes narrowed and darkened. "I'll kill you,"

Drusilla raised an eyebrow. "You can try,"

Giles let out a roar and ran at her.

Drusilla whipped her hand out across his neck, like a caress, as he ran past her.

He turned back around as his pulse pumped, but he felt a stinging around his neck and dropped his stake.

Frowning, he put his hand against his neck and pulled back.

There on his hand was bright blood and by the feel of his neck, it was pooling out.

He looked up.

Drusilla grinned as she met his eyes and held her hand up.

There on her sharp nails was his blood.

"Shit…" He gasped as he fell to his knees.

Drusilla walked up to him and knelt before him.

He looked at her with hatred. "My Slayer and her friends will kill you," He gasped.

"They should be dead by now," Drusilla grinned.

Giles' eyes widened. _No! Buffy…Willow…Xander…_

Drusilla leaned forwards.

Giles tried to pull away, but her hand held his head in place.

She grinned before piercing his neck and draining him.

Giles stared at the ceiling as his life was washed away.

She pulled back and got up slowly, high on their blood, and let Giles fall to the floor with a loud thump.

Drusilla licked her fingernails like a cat that ate the canary.

In a way, she did.

She purred as she stared at the still forms of the grey haired Watcher and his gypsy girlfriend.

"That was lovely,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angelus stood at the Harris' front door and rang the door bell.

He knew Xander would fight him as soon as he saw Angelus, and that's all the time Angelus needs.

The door opened to reveal a dark haired man with a big belly that smelled like alcohol and stench.

Angelus made a face. _This is Harris' dad? I'm doing him a favor then_.

"Yeah?" The man snapped.

"Where's Xander?"

The man made a face. "Boy!" He hollered. "Get up here!"

Angelus heard Xander slowly make his way up the stairs from the basement. _Do they keep him down there_?

"What?" Xander mumbled, staring at the floor.

The man smacked Xander upside the head. "Don't take that tone with me, boy,"

Angelus then had enough.

He reached for the elder Harris and pulled him before snapping his neck.

Xander stared, shocked. _Did Angelus just kill my dad_?

"God, that man sickens me," Angelus growled.

A woman shrieked and ran at Angelus. "You monster!" She hit him over and over.

"Mom!" Xander yelled. "Get away from _him_! He just killed Dad!"

She turned to Xander. "It's all your fault! I knew you were nothing!"

Xander frowned.

Angelus sighed before snapping her neck effortlessly as well.

She fell with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Xander watched in horror as his eyes met dark amber one with a feral smile.

"I just killed your parents-they deserved it-and you're ex girlfriend. What you gonna do-Oof!" Angelus taunted Harris until he tackled Angelus right off the porch.

"You bastard!" He punched Angelus over and over.

Angelus just laughed. "Aim for the face!"

Xander narrowed his eyes and reared back to slam his fist into the vampire's face, but Angelus caught his wrist and twisted his arm behind him as Angelus leaned over her from the back.

"Ah!" Xander cried out.

Angelus twisted his arm more.

Xander bit his lip to stop from crying out and his lip ended up bleeding.

"I'm going to kill you," Angelus whispered.

Xander felt fear. "You can't…"

"I can,"

"Buffy…will kill you…"

Angelus loved the fear from the boy. "We'll see,"

Xander knew this is where his life ended and his fear intensified.

He cried out as Angelus' fangs pierced the boy's neck. He felt his life drain away and felt at peace for once.

Angelus pulled back from the dark haired teenager with his vampire visage. He grinned maliciously and licked his lips, tasting more virgin blood.

"You were my best, especially with the thoughts of my Cordy with you," He growled as his memories happened again.

CRACK.

He then snapped the neck, not that he needed to. "That's for my Cordy,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia knocked on the Summers' door as she waited patiently for Joyce Summers to answer.

The door opened and the older blonde woman was in view.

"Cordelia," Joyce was surprised.

"Hello, Joyce," Cordelia smiled charmingly.

"Where have you been, child?" Joyce scolded.

Cordelia laughed lightly. "Here and there,"

Joyce shook her head. "What can I do for you?"

Cordelia eyed her. "You were always too kind for your own good," She spoke softly and sadly.

Joyce frowned.

Cordelia then grabbed Joyce by her neck and pulled her out.

Joyce gasped and started to struggle as her airway was blocked. _What is Cordelia doing to me? What's wrong with her_?

"When you see your daughter again, ask her how was I able to kill you," Cordelia whispered as she stared into blue eyes.

Joyce registered two things. She's about to die by Cordelia's hands and she's going to meet her daughter. Both of those made her weak with grief, pain, and guilt of not keeping her daughter alive.

_Forgive me, Hank_. She thought.

Cordelia took a deep breath and twisted her hand effortlessly.

CRACK.

Joyce instantly died and felt at peace, although she knew what happened.

Cordelia stared at the lifeless body dangling in her hands.

"Do you regret it?" A soft male voice asked.

Cordelia turned to see her husband. "Not really…"

"At least you now know you can end your mother's life because she was just like Joyce," Angelus told her softly.

Cordelia nodded, agreeing. She leaned to the other woman and bit her to drink her blood quickly, but she was a vampire, so the blood was rich and good, she drained Joyce.

She pulled back and laid her down on the porch.

"It needed to be done, chit," Spike spoke.

Cordelia nodded.

"Don't worry, sister. Joyce and Eileen will be your only weak kills," Drusilla reassured her.

Cordelia nodded again. "I'm stronger than this," Her eyes darkened as hate fueled her heart and veins. "I'm a vampire and will be heartless,"

All three vampires felt relief and smiled.

Cordelia closed the eyes of the blonde older woman with a soft heart. She killed her instantly before draining her, in respect.

"You were always kind, but too kind. You won't last in my world," She whispered as she brushed back the blonde hair.

She still tasted the blood, but she felt sick after her thoughts caught up of her and the woman getting to know each other. "But you were my test. If I can kill you, I can kill my own mother,"

"We better start placing them on the swing," Angelus spoke.

Cordelia nodded. "Buffy will be here soon,"

* * *

BREAK!

Thanks for reading and please review! I know this may be dark, but this is where the story led me. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I have one, or maybe two, chapter(s) left. I hope you liked it a little.


End file.
